Hogwarts Beginnings
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: This is pretty much before Harry Potter was born and this is pretty much my own charatcers underlying story back before she ever changed when she was still known as Sapphire Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's only daughter.
1. Sapphire

Chapter 1: Sapphire

Since birth my fate was decided just as my dad wanted a pure blood myself bound to marry another pure blood, destined to be a great wizard, and be sorted into the house at Hogwarts my father founded Slytherin.

"Dad what's going on?" asked a young girl her black hair outshined by her green bangs and tips.

"We're going to go out for some flying practice," answered an older man probably in his 40's his black hair barely touching his shoulders his cheeks seeming kind of sunken in making his features seem sharper and more pronounced.

"But dad I was taking a nap," she said as they walked outside the sun barely touching the horizon casting an orange glow across the Quidditch field.

"You know how rare a fast broomstick is."

"I know I know."

"Good cause this one is yours," he said holding out a broomstick the handle a deep brown, the twigs seeming almost white with flecks of black as she gently took it holding it as if it were made of glass.

"Really!? Mine!?" she exclaimed now noticing a silver chain with the Slytherin coat of arms dangling from the handle.

"What's this?" she asked removing it.

"Read the back," he said as she flipped it over engraved on the back it read, 'To my dearest and loving daughter Sapphire –Salazar' a smile spread across her face when she read this.

"I won't fail you dad," she said clipping it on before hopping on her broom.

"Ok nice posture nice grip now kick off," he said Sapphire doing as she was told slowly rising in the air tightly leaning her broom to the right making it slowly rise as she turned around and around in a circle, before going back down just as slowly.

"Sapphire," Salazar yelled as she quickly floated down but not landing so she could stay at eye level with her dad.

"Go to the forbidden forest and back I'll time you," he instructed Sapphire giving him a questioning look but at this demand slowly rose then shot off towards the forbidden forest as fast as she could. Only to come back moment later but descended to quickly and crashed but just looked up at her father making no complaints about her bleeding face and hands.

"Very good 7.22 seconds you even beat my time just have to work on your landing."

"Ok," she said quickly.

"Well I have to go in and handle detentions do you want to stay here and practice," he asked over his shoulder.

"Please," she asked.

"Ok just be in before midnight," he said walking off.

"Thank you dad," she called just before he went inside.


	2. Wand

Chapter 2: Wand

"Hi daddy," Sapphire said as she entered his office seeing a young boy maybe only a second year filing looking up for a brief moment.

"Say hi," instructed Salazar.

"Hello Lady Sapphire," said the young man before going back to the filing Sapphire giggling a bit at being called Lady starting to leave.

"Saph?" Salazar said as she poked her head back in.

"Yes dad?"

"I would like you to join the 2nd period potions and 4th period transfiguration for Slytherin first years this week."

"Okay talk to you after classes then?" she said questioningly but Salazar just nodded a yes but she seriously doubted that. The only time she really talked to her dad was when he wanted her to go to a class or learn something new like today. But she knew she could at least see him during classes he wasn't sending her to but he never said much maybe a hi if even that.

"Daddy," said sapphire sitting by her dad at the staff table which she wasn't suppose to do but they never told her not to.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"Can I go with you to your first class since I have to be there for 2nd period anyways," she asked getting some breakfast onto her plate.

"Okay," he said as she finished her breakfast then went to her father's classroom sitting in his swivel chair just when the students started to arrive.

"Ok class open to page 37 let's try making a strength potion," he called out as he entered handing sapphire his hat as she watched all the student scatter like ants for ingredients both Salazar and Sapphire walking around the room checking potions. Sapphire able to tell which ones were correct right off the back, a little thing she picked up from always being around her father, until class was dismissed as she helped clean up. Then sat at the very first table a nervous looking first year sitting down right next to her looking at her oddly.

"Ok class let's try to make a potion to cure boils the instructions are on the board," said Salazar, Sapphire quickly getting her ingredients and having the potion done within 20 minutes, without once referring to the board her father pausing for a moment to check hers.

"Good job, its perfect," commented Salazar.

"I learned from the best," she said Salazar smiling for a brief second Sapphire going around and making up some of her own potions until class ended.

"Come on Saph I don't have a class this hour lets go get you a wand for transfiguration," he said quickly grabbing her arm making her disapparate with him to diagon alley outside a wand shop. Waiting for her to regain her balance before entering.

"Hello Salazar did your wand break again?"

"No were getting one for my daughter," he said the clerk having to look over the counter to see her making her curse her shortness real quick.

"Oh but she's just a child only about 5 am I correct?"

"Yes but she's one of the best can make sublime potions, fly like a Quidditch player which I'm sure she'll be one and needs a wand for transfiguration, so think you can set us up?"

"Ok I'll give it a try," he said taking Sapphires measurements real quick before taking wand after wand each ending in failure until finally they came to the last one having to blow dust off it.

"Here is the last one its one of the first wands almost as strong as the elder wand it's very temperamental and strong," he said handing the box to her.

"But if it doesn't work Salazar she may just be too young most don't start showing any signs of magical ability until their at least 8," but Salazar wasn't paying attention a huge grin had just spread across his face the clerk turning around to see Sapphire holding the wand out barely waving it a cascade of green and silver sparks coming out the tip.

"Look daddy it's our colors," she said still waving and flicking her wand everywhere watching sparks smiling and laughing.

"Amazing I see what you mean I expect great things out of her as well. Ok that's 10 ½ inches, Japanese cherry blossom, phoenix feather wrapped in a dragon heartstring intertwined with a unicorn hair," he said Salazar paying for her wand pulling her close.

"Just wait by the time she's 10 I bet the whole wizarding world will know her name," he said dispparating back to school.


	3. Innocent?

Chapter 3: Innocent?

"Welcome to transfiguration," said a young teacher in her 20's her brown hair pulled back a pony tail.

"Today were just turning a match into a needle simple work but you need your basics," she said as sapphire tapped it several times before it changed which made her feel bad it took a couple minutes. But looked around noticing she was the only one who changed it the teacher handing her a stick to turn into a pencil finishing it just as class was over and ran off hoping her dad would be just as proud as her teacher was.

"Daddy?" said sapphire questioningly Salazar looking up from his book and smiled as he picked her up and set her down on the desk.

"So how'd class go?"

"I turned a match into a needle and a stick into a pencil."

"Very good 5 years old and doing better than most 11 year olds," he said Sapphire grinning at his praise.

"Hey dad how's it-" started a young boy with long black hair tied back in a thin ponytail with silvery bangs wearing class robes stopping short when he saw sapphire.

"Oh hi," he said with a tinge of disgust a loathing look in his eyes.

"Hi Samuel," she said not noticing the tone he took with her.

"Dad do you know why she was in my potion and transfiguration class?"

"Of course I sent her there, are you upset that she's better then you?"

"DAD she's not better I'm older I should be the best," he yelled his face turning scarlet.

"Well let's see she got her wand before you and its almost as strong as the elder wand, got her broomstick before you, and is doing better then you in class yep I think she's got you beat," Salazar said with a smirk.

"You better watch it you're not living up to your name," he said Samuel looking like he just got slapped as he glared at sapphire before he stormed out.

"Daddy what does brother's name mean?"

"It means the name of god I'm hoping that your brother will have a high status like that like the minister of magic or at least headmaster once me and all the other founders are ready to retire."

"And mine?"

"Truth, loyalty, sincerity, and consistency."

"So you want me to be truthful and loyal but to who?"

"You'll know when you're older but right now just be true to your blood," he said Sapphire looking at him confused.

"Be true to being a pure blood marry a pure blood, don't play with muggles, muggle borns, or mud bloods, and never become a blood traitor."

"Ok dad I promise," she said with a smile her and Salazar heading to dinner.

As the next couple weeks went by Sapphire got even better in her classes as now she even started charms class as well. "Hey Samuel will you help me with a cheering charm?"

"Go ask someone else," he snapped as she flicked her wand Samuel breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Hmmm too strong," she said with a slight smile Samuel trying to speak between bursts of laughter.

"I . . . hate . . . you."

"Hate me all you want I'm still better then you and daddy's favorite," she said turning away and walking off, laughing at his tortured expression as he tried to stop laughing.

"You will die," he whispered during transfiguration sapphire trying to turn a teacup into a mouse.

"Hmmm guess the cheering charm wore off and why you may say that I don't hear you saying avada kedavra yet," she yelled everyone turning towards her looking taken back or at least the ones who knew that was the killing curse.

"How did you find that curse out?"

"Restricted section of the library and dads own personal collection what did you think I couldn't read?" she said taping her teacup turning it into a mouse and back.

"Now if you mind I have to finish a moonstone essay for potions," she said as she stalked off flipping her hair behind her.


	4. Evil

Chapter 4: Evil

It's been 2 years since then as her brother's anger has escalated especially within the last year even though she was 6 last year they sorted her into Slytherin and within that year had escalated into a 4th year. But the main reason he hated that was because that placed her one year ahead of him.

"What's wrong with you," he said trying not to yell at the beginning of the year feast.

"Oh so being talented is considered wrong now," she snapped as a few first years glanced at her confused.

"We'll look at you you're a freak," he said as she stood up.

"A FREAK I'M NOT A FREAK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CRUCIO!" she yelled Samuel falling onto the floor screaming and withering in pain. Sapphire seeming to have no remorse at all as she stormed out heading to the Slytherin girl's dormitory ignoring the stares they gave her some of fear, other admiration. Even though she was only 7 everyone knew not to cross her even though they didn't know she'd never attack anyone but her brother, she wasn't going to tell them that though, for some reason her rage at her brother branched off from the constant fighting for their father's praise and attention. But what he didn't know is that the day she yelled out avada kedavra she learned it from him when he almost used it on her when she was 4 though she thinks he doesn't even remember doing that.

"Hm? Sapphire?" said the DADA teacher as she looked up from her notes.

"Yes."

"Aren't you 7?"

"Wow so you actually have some brains this whole time I just thought your skull was empty you looked mentally retarded just standing with this idiotic look on your face," she said as a 5th year next to year tried to stifle a laugh the teacher letting out a gasp.

"Didn't expect such a sweet young girl to talk back with such a tone."

"Well I'm very busy and rather just get this over with I rather learn dark arts then learn to defend myself against them."

"Missy I suggest you stop with this attitude right now or-" but she was cut off by Sapphire yelling, "Incarcerous" ropes shooting out of her wand bounding her from head to toe.

"You don't tell me what to do livicorpus," she said as she was hoisted up by her ankles as she started to yell and squirm sapphire quickly flicking her wand gagging her so she couldn't speak.

"Ok free period get out," she yelled the class leaving quickly but didn't say anything as if this was normal.

"Collopartus," she said pointing her wand at the door as it locked after all the students had left then looked at the teacher a certain evil type of grin on her face.

"I got some spells I've been working on want to be my guinea pig," she said with a smirk the teacher's eyes widening. This was no ordinary child this girl had a black soul and a monster that untamed and not kept under control would break free and kill anyone in sight.


	5. Monster

Chapter 5: Monster

"What's wrong daddy?" asked sapphire as she went and sat down in his lap.

"Oh you know that defense against the dark arts teacher that went missing a few months ago?"

"Ya."

"We just found her body bound and gagged in one of the dungeons we can't tell if someone used the killing curse on her or just tortured her to death," he said reading the file on it over and over as if looking for some clues he may have missed the first time.

"Oh no do you have any idea who did it?" she said using a tone that was a perfect replicate for concern.

"No but we hope to find out soon and find a new teacher soon as well now why don't you run off to dinner I'll catch up later," he said shooing her away.

"Ok," she said in her normal voice trying to still sound at least a little bit concerned as she closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door her hair falling over her face mainly covering her right eye before she slowly looked up showing one crimson eye grinning evilly and threateningly.

"Let's hope this one isn't at stupid or at least fights back," she whispered evil thoughts swimming through her mind walking off happily to dinner.

"I know you did it," said a teenage boy sapphire quickly stopping turning around quickly drawing her wand but quickly lowered it as Samuel stepped out of the shadows walking up to her holding their father's locket the light green 'S' reflecting the light of the torches.

"Did what and what are you doing with daddy's locket he'll be really mad when he finds out you have it."

"He'll find it exactly where he left it tomorrow and never even notice it was gone but I know you killed the DADA teacher," he said Sapphire a little shocked but smirked showing her fangs.

"So what if I did what are you going to do about it you know I'm more powerful then you," she said.

"But I know things you don't and I'm going to make you pay," he said taking out his wand.

"Heh a wizards duel really?" she said barely having time to even try to raise her wand back up as he waved his wand in a circle muttering something inaudible the locket dangling from his wand as sapphire screamed falling to the ground.

"Ahhhh no what are you doing!" she yelled grabbing her chest the spell and pain done as soon as it had began.

"Nice and remember what you said daddy will be mad if he finds out you take this."

"Wh-what did you do?" she stuttered coughing up blood.

"Heh so the smarty doesn't know something I do and needs me to tell her I made a horcrux you ripped your soul when you killed that teacher with no remorse so now half your soul is in this locket," he said with a laugh as he ran off laughing. Sapphire standing up but trembling too much from the aftershock of it to follow him cursing her own weakness and her brother's name trying to think of how to get that locket back. The monster inside seeming to have an easier way to rip to the surface but seeming to recede as if it decided to lay dormant or was completely gone leaving her kind of dazed and confused but something deep inside her telling her to kill and destroy everyone.

"Give it to me," growled sapphire after several days of seeming under the weather keeping her from school as she sat down next to her brother at breakfast instead of taking her usual spot by her dad.

"Whatever do you mean sapphire?" he said calmly dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"The locket," she said her anger disappearing for a moment her voice seeming innocent.

"I believe dads wearing it," he said as sapphire jumped a little.

"But I'll never get it from him."

"Whole point plus I like you better this way you act more like an innocent child than ever."

"I want my soul," she nearly screamed as she stomped off.


	6. Mudbloods

Chapter 6: Mudbloods

"Hey what's wrong with her?" asked a tall 2nd year hufflepuff with long blond wavy hair.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked her friend with short brown hair as they approached sapphire sitting, her back against the wall seeming kind of dazed slowly looking up at them.

"I don't know I think I was mad but I can't remember why or who I was mad at," she said quietly looking to the side seeming confused.

"Well come on we're going out to play want to come maybe the fresh air will help you," said the blond.

"Ok," sapphire said cheerfully as she stood up.

"Well my names Casey," said the girl with the blond hair.

"And I'm Katie," said the other girl her light brown hair bouncing lightly as they walked.

"You can just call me Saph," sapphire replied as they sat by the lake doing little spells making the water ripple and flowers bloom.

"I love my mom she's awesome she helped me with some spells before I even came here what about you Saph?" asked Katie lying back on the grass a few snowflakes starting to fall lightly landing in her hair.

"I don't know who my mother was I never met her I just have my brother and . . . you know I don't think I even know if my mom is dead or alive," she replied just barely placing her hands on the surface of the water as if there was an invisible force field there.

"Wow that's weird you should ask," said Casey.

"Saph! Sapphire come on!" yelled Samuel Sapphire looking back at him.

"You know I think I will thank you bye," she partially yelled as she ran to her brother.

"What is it?" she asked once she reached her brothers side.

"Did you forget about your occulemency lesson with dad?"

"Um no," she said in a tone that kids use when they say maybe to really mean yes.

"Well come on he'll be mad if you don't get there soon," he said grabbing her hand leading the way making her have to run just to keep up with his jog. Pushing her through the door quickly when they reached his office making her stumble through.

"Oh there you are usually your always early for our lessons I thought you forgot," said Salazar standing up.

"Um I think I did," she replied as she looked around his office like she had never seen it before. The weird things in jars all over the walls, Slytherin banners everywhere, pictures of certain wizards, even some odd potion ingredients.

"Oh well you're here now so no harm done wand at ready," he said and just as she got her wand out he yelled, "Legilumens," as he saw a few brief periods of arguments with her brother when they were young before she shouted out, "Expelliarmus," making his wand shoot out of his hand.

"Come on sapphire your reacting unconsciously just push me out of your mind or manipulate your memories to make me see things you want me to think are real," he said calmly sapphire staring into his pitch black eyes trying to see any hint of emotion in them. There was none.

"Ok," she said as he did it again this time he saw the memory of her talking and playing with those two 2nd years earlier the memory also flashing before her eyes as she reacted without thinking and yelled, "Inflomore" Salazar quickly releasing the memory. Sapphire falling to the ground clutching her head she couldn't remember why but there was some reason she didn't want him to see that memory as she slowly started to look up feeling the presence of her father looming over her.

"Sorry dad I didn't mean to use a fire spell," she said noticing a bit of his robes and hair were singed but then started to notice his eyebrows pulling tightly together in anger his eyes filled with fire and rage.

"It wasn't the fire spell that's making me mad who were those two girls I saw in your memory you were playing with?"

"Casey and Katie why what's wrong with them?"

"Don't you know what they are!" he yelled making sapphire shrink back.

"U-um I don't kn-know h-hufflepuffs?" she stuttered.

"They're mud bloods!"

"I-I'm sorry I thought I was just playing with some 2nd years."

"YOU WERE PLAYING WITH FILTHY DIRTY MUD BLOODS!!!" he boomed making sapphire jump a bit tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know father I'm sorry," she halfway yelled threw her sniffling as he kneeled down to her level anger still on his face but he spoke calmly.

"Don't call me that I have no daughter," he whispered snapping her necklace off her neck as she sat there sobbing as he left his office turning off the lights leaving her alone in the dark.


	7. Home

Chapter 7: Home

"Sapphire? Saph?" whispered Samuel as he walked into the office as Sapphire looked up at him her eyes red and puffy tear streaking stairs on her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Daddy said I wasn't his daughter because those 2 girls I was playing with were mud bloods," she sobbed.

"Don't worry he'll get over it dad just always expects too much sooner or later he'll realize everyone makes mistakes even you though I disagree with dad's views though I don't believe playing with mud bloods is wrong," he said with a smile, that was so sincere she couldn't believe that her brother once tried to kill her. And that he locked part of her soul away in a locket or at least part of it.

"Now come on let's get you home it's the holidays," he said gently taking her hand leading her partially through the forbidden forest. To a tall 3 story house with only a couple windows two towers rising up from the sides the whole things black and gray making it look creepy and more foreboding then it should. As they walked in it was a bit more cheery the whole house blue, green, and silver as she climbed to the left tower her brother helping her as she tripped and stumbled. Her room was dark blue like the midnight hours she loved so much her ceiling enchanted to look like how it did outside just like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts. Showing light gray clouds promising snow as she sat down on her bed which shacked a bit remembering now that it was a water bed set low to the ground the bed pretty much completely black, but with white sheets under the comforter. As she looked over at her dresser easily seeing her red tear stained face in the circle full length mirror.

"Going to be okay?" he asked as he sat by her.

"Yea just go," she said as he looked at her concerned but didn't leave.

"Get out," she said forcing back a low growl her brother looking at her shocked at the sound of her old voice but left stopping at the door for a brief second.

"Don't wear it around him but he dropped this outside his office," he said placing something on her book shelf before closing the door as she got up and walked over picking up her Slytherin locket up off the bookshelf. As she clutched it in her fist her knuckles turning white as she thought for a moment before singing in her slightly high pitched voice:

Carry my soul into the night

May the stars guide my way

I glory in the sight

As darkness takes the day.

As the finished she looked back down at her necklace for a brief moment.

"Let me die tonight," she whispered kissing her locket before setting it back down then went back and laid down on her bed gently and slowly falling asleep.


	8. Nicholas

Chapter 8: Nicholas

"Sapphire come on wake up."

"Samuel I'm trying to die," she replied rolling over as someone quickly yanked her up by the collar of her shirt setting her on the ground as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and saw a man. His hair graying a small beard poking out of his chin his eyes bright green wearing light blue robes.

"Who are you?" asked sapphire.

"Sapphire!" exclaimed Samuel his eyes wide.

"I know I haven't seen you since you were tiny but you don't even remember your grandfather."

"Papa?" she said confused looking him up and down.

"Wow papa you got old," she said as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Yep time will do that to you," he said putting a hand on her back leading her down stairs.

"So why are you here papa?"

"Son do you keep this girl under a rock?" he asked Salazar who was sitting on the couch but just ignored him burying his nose deeper into his book.

"Sapphire Christmas is next week," explained Samuel.

"Oh what about mama?" asked sapphire using the nickname she used for her grandmother since she grew up without her real mom. As she looked up at her grandfather suddenly hanging his head low making sure not to make eye contact with anyone as Samuel pulled her aside and whispered, "Sapphire are you feeling alright remember mama died 2 years ago."

"Oh sorry papa," she said going up and hugging him.

"It's ok dear just be careful your young you don't want your memory slipping yet," he said as he squeezed her tightly.

"You know you look a lot like her except for your eyes I've never seen anyone on your father's or mother's side that has reds eye quite like yours," he said which the idea of being the only one with these eyes made her smile.

"Here wear this show some spirit," their grandfather said plopping a Santa hat down on Sapphire's head and putting reindeer antlers on Samuel's.

"Why is sapphire Santa?" complained Samuel.

"Cause sapphire can't pull you," he said both looking at him confused.

"Come on jackets," he said both running to the closet sapphire pulling on a red cloak and Samuel a back one as they ran outside their grandfather behind them holding their boots.

"Look a sled, a sled," said sapphire as she sat on it Samuel pulling his boots on handing sapphire hers.

"Ok Samuel let's find a hill," said their papa Samuel finally getting the idea of the antlers and hat as he wrapped the rope attached to the sled around himself and pulled sapphire along with ease as she sat there trying to get her boots on. Their grandfather following helping Samuel pull her up the hill noticing another group was already up there.

"Oh hi Greg," said Samuel with a tinge of disgust the boy nodding. He had bright red hair wearing a golden traveling cloak over his red robes, a young boy sitting on the sled behind him with golden brown hair his eyes a shimmering red that unlike sapphire's that imitated the color of blood it was light and shining like a sparkly apple.

"Ok let's race," Greg and Samuel yelled as Samuel got in front of sapphire and their papa pushed both groups off down the hill as they leaned forward trying to go faster both their siblings copying them. Unfortunately both seemed to have horrible steering because they crashed into each other halfway down the hill all 4 rolling the rest of the way down.

"Nice job Greg-or-y," said Samuel his voice tainted with hatred his antlers gone probably of fallen off when they rolled down.

"It was your fault Sa-man-tha," yelled Gregory.

"It's Samuel!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a girl you're such a frickin' pansy."

"I don't think they like each other," said sapphire who had landed almost right in front of the other boy when they rolled looking at him who was looking back with curiosity in his eyes.

"Ya here need some help," he said his voice light and sweet as he stood up and held his hand out to her helping her up with ease.

"Thanks."

"My name is Nicholas I just turned 9."

"I'm sapphire I turned 7 last October I think."

"You think," he said with a slight laugh.

"Ya my grandmother said my birthday wasn't important so when I got older I just choose a month that we'd decide I was a year older on."

"Oh that's odd but I like your name it's nice."

"Thanks yours is nice too . . . hey Nicholas Saint Nick your name is like Santa's," she said putting her hat on his head as he laughed.

"Yea it is," he said grabbing the reindeer antlers placing them on sapphire.

"And your nose is red your Rudolph," he said with a laugh.

"And Rudolph is running away," she yelled as she ran off having quite a bit of speed for someone with short legs.

"Hey," he yelled following her.

"Catch me if you can," she yelled maneuvering around trees Nicholas able to keep up with her with ease until she disappeared as he slowly came to a stop looking around confused.

"Where'd she go," he said out loud.

"WOOHOO UP HERE!" she yelled Nicholas looking up to see her standing on a branch.

"How'd you get up there?" he asked.

"I climbed," she replied sliding down a branch as it bent low to the ground allowing her only to hop down a couple feet.

"Heh your fun," he said as a man with dark skin and slicked back dark brown hair his bottom half that of a horse his top that of a man emerged from the thick trees pointing a bow and arrow aimed at sapphire's chest Nicholas moving immediately in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" the centaur asked.

"We were just playing please we will leave you would not dare hurt the innocent would you?" said Nicholas questioningly.

"You two do not seem innocent."

"Please we are under the age of ten and we cannot harm you we are wand less," said Nicholas as the centaur considered this for a moment then lowered his bow a bit.

"Will you leave here soon?" the centaur asked.

"Of course," replied Nicholas the centaur giving a little nod before heading back to the thick trees.

"Come on," said Nicholas pushing sapphire back to the clearing.

"I can't believe you did that," said sapphire looking back at him with admiration.

"Well I learned about centaurs in defense against the dark arts class and my dad taught me to always be brave so it's only natural I'd try to protect you just in case he did attack," he said with a smile.

"Oh thanks," she said her cheeks slightly red.


	9. Fight Back

Chapter 9: Fight Back

When they entered the clearing they saw their brothers facing each other both looking really angry filled with hatred and rage both out of breath. Gregory covered is ash and bruises his robes ripped probably from Samuel using pure force attack and fire spells. Samuel covered in cuts his robes ribbed at well blood staining his robes probably from some attacking spells Gregory knew.

"Brother it's getting late we better get home," said Nicholas.

"Ya it'll be dark soon dad said we shouldn't be out in the forest once it's dark," said sapphire.

"Next time?" asked Samuel standing straight up again.

"Yes next time," agreed Gregory putting his wand up both nodding and walking away in opposite directions.

"Nicholas!"

"Sapphire!" their older siblings yelled.

"Bye," the both said to each other grabbing their sleds and running to their siblings.

"Nicholas stay away from that girl we don't play with muggle haters."

"Sapphire stay away from that boy dad wouldn't want you playing with him."

As they left sapphire and Nicholas looked back at each other stopping for a moment a type of sad and almost longing look in their eyes before they started walking again.

"Oh there you guys are," said Salazar looking up noticing Samuel covered in cuts.

"Let me guess met Gregory while you were out," said Salazar as if this was normal.

"Yes," replied Samuel sitting down.

"This is what we get for living so close to Godric's Hollow just don't get yourself-"

"Where's the hat?" their papa interrupted.

"What?" asked Samuel.

"Remember I gave you antlers and sapphire a hat," he said looking at sapphire wearing the antlers.

"OH NO!" Saph blurt out as they all looked at her.

"Um sorry I never got it back from Nicholas we were playing and he was Santa and I was Rudolph so I let him borrow it," she explained Samuel giving her little signals telling her to shut up. Her grandfather raising an eyebrow but her father had a hissy fit.

"You don't play with that child EVER! GOT IT?" he yelled as sapphire couldn't take it anymore she was tired of it she was tired of the yelling tired of the fights and her just taking it she was ready to fight back.

"WHY NOT I LIKE HIM YOU CAN'T KEEP BOSSING ME AROUND!" she yelled Samuel gasping Salazar looking shocked he had never heard her yell at him before their papa obviously trying not to laugh tears welling up in her eyes as she ran up to her room.


	10. Love

Chapter 10: Love

She spent the rest of the year avoiding her father at all costs after Christmas, even after Nicholas had sent the hat back, which was really hard with him teaching potions and she usually ended up wandering somewhere else in the classroom when he checked her potion spending most of her time at Hogwarts studying for her O.W.L.S.

"So dad says their coming today," said Samuel walking into his sister's room,

"Think you did well?" he asked as she looked up from her new text book for N.E.W.T level transfiguration.

"I know I did well that's why I bought these new books today," she said pointing to a piece of parchment on her dresser Samuel getting up and untying the blue ribbon she must of tied back on to see she got outstanding in everything.

"Wow this is amazing even divination dad even said if you got test on occulemency and alchemy you would've got outstanding in there as well."

"I'm surprised I got an O.W.L in divination I didn't think I did good all year but the professor thinks I have the sight but I write it off as nothing or my mind just wandering and don't remind me about my classes with dad I hate being so close ever since Christmas I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet for yelling at him."

"Actually I think he respects you for standing up for yourself," said Samuel but she was immersed in her book again.

"Sapphire?"

"I heard you," she replied impatiently.

"No I just wanted to say even if dad doesn't respect you I do I even admire you no matter how much we've fought and what I've said I always have," he said starting to head downstairs.

"Wait," she said as he stopped just as he opened the door.

"Why?" she asked setting her book aside.

"You have always been better than me in classes, started school before me, got your broom before me even made the Quidditch team, got your wand at a younger age dad always favored you like you were perfect and your latest achievement you stood up to him your probably the only person who ever stood up to him and contradicted him except maybe Godric Gryffindor."

"Really wow," she said looking down.

"Saph?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the horcrux thing but I really think it's brought out your better side and no matter what me or anyone else has said you're really talented and strong," he said as she looked down again as he left.

"Welcome to your N.E.W.T level defense against the dark arts class," said the professor sapphire doodling on her paper.

"Before we begin I'd like to introduce you to another student he was a 2nd year last year but he took the O.W.L.S last year and made such exceptional results his father thinks he's ready to move up to being a 6th year everyone say hello to Nicholas Gryffindor," the teacher announced Sapphire looking up when she heard the name Nicholas to see him come in.

"Please come in take a seat anywhere," said the professor as he took the seat right next to Sapphire.

"Hey what are doing here I heard only royals can start early," he asked.

"I'm Slytherin's daughter Sapphire Slytherin your Gryffindor's son?" she whispered.

"Adopted son I'm muggle born and that really explains ours brothers hatred for each other must of branched down from our fathers constant fighting," he said as he started writing down his notes sapphire doing the same.

"I can't believe we have all our class together," said Nicholas putting his stuff up that Friday.

"I can't believe you're a muggle born you're so good my dad said pure bloods are the best ones at magic but man you've proving him wrong," said sapphire as they walked out.

"Um thanks," said Nicholas as they walked not sure whether that was a compliment or not, "your good too hey want to grab a snack and head to the lake?" he asked.

"Sure I wonder if they have some bear claws . . . the pastry ones I remember walking in there once and they actually gave me a pickled bear paw."

"Ugh me too," he said as they ran off to the kitchen.

"Wow that was so good but I think I ate too many raspberry filled ones," said sapphire as she laid back on the grass by the lake the moon slowly rising.

"Ya I think they gave us too many."

"Ya so when you graduate what do you want to become?" asked sapphire.

"Oh well if they'll hire me an Auror and maybe follow in my father's footsteps and become Gryffindor head of house when they retire."

"Cool I want to become an Auror too I don't know about following in my dad's footsteps though he'd probably be happier if Samuel did."

"Hey when we graduate we should go around the world together and hire to become Auror's together."

"Ya that'd be fun," she replied sitting up.

"Think we should head in?" she asked looking at the moon high in the sky.

"Ya," he said as he got up and like always helped her up pulling her too close on accident.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled as he gently kissed her on the cheek making her blush a bit.

The romance of the moment but with innocence you couldn't fake creates a bond of young love for two people intertwining their lives together bounding them together for life even when life tries tearing them apart whether they are suppose to be together no longer a decision for any living being to decide.


	11. The Locket

Chapter 11: The Locket

"I saw that," said a voice the moment sapphire entered the common room only a few people left in there none of them paying attention to her as she drew her wand out and faced Samuel who had just entered right behind her.

"Oh it's just you."

"Just me? This just me can tell dad a muggle born kissed you and you allowed him."

"So? I already told dad he can't tell me who I can and can't play with and that goes with who I like as well and I like Nicholas so father can rant all he wants I'm not going to stop liking him," she said seeing a glint of silver around his neck.

"But I bet dad will be really pissed," he said with a smirk.

"Again he can rant all he wants I don't care and plus he'll be just as pissed when he notices you have the locket."

"No he won't he let me borrow it," he said stepping forward Sapphire now noticing his eyes were the same bloody red as hers which her dad use to say were the curse of a tainted soul.

"Cru-" Samuel started sapphire cutting him off as she yelled.

"Silencio!" as he seemed to be trying to yell something but couldn't "Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled as he fell over as if wrapped head to toe by ropes. Sapphire quickly snatching the necklace her brother's eyes seeming to widen before turning to a deep green as he seemed to pass out immediately.

"Hm the bit of my soul in here must have interfered with his or at least his thoughts and actions," she said clipping the necklace around her neck. Quickly having to steady herself from the sudden spinning a sudden swarm of memories flashing before her eyes and before she noticed she had fallen to the ground suddenly by a shock of pain. The monster, wait no the locket it was telling her stuff telling her stuff to do, stuff the monster had never even thought of. Was this really her soul it was clever, manipulative, strong, and worst of all evil it was trying to enter her control her trying to take the rest of her power and take control of her body. To make her do the stuff it was mentioning whether she wanted to or not and by now she could do nothing but scream hearing the shuffling of peoples feet the room starting to spin again, until she finally fell into a black sea of pain.

"Oh man my head," mumbled sapphire slowly opening her eyes looking around noticing she was in the hospital wing.

"Finally Saph you've been out for days," exclaimed Samuel sapphire looking to her side to see Samuel sitting on one of the beds as well probably finally able to leave today.

"Well now that she's awake she's free to go whenever she's ready or has enough energy," said the nurse giving sapphire a pill which she swallowed quickly the sooner she left the better.

"Samuel run off to class now," said Salazar entering the room Samuel looking at sapphire for a moment before leaving.

"What were you thinking," growled Salazar once the nurse was out of ear shot sapphire just looking at him confused.

"Putting that necklace on it increases your power and your power is already over the top and too unstable," he said.

"You let Samuel borrow it plus you never told me how was I suppose to know."

"His power is normal and stable yours is-" he said trying to think of the right word.

"Mine makes me a freak doesn't it because I'm so strong for my age I'm a freak just like brother said!" she yelled hopping up immediately and running off her father trying to follow her.


	12. Power

Chapter 12: Power

"Dammit," said sapphire sitting down at her desk in transfiguration the teacher only look at her for a brief moment.

"There you are I was really worried," whispered Nicholas.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault are you feeling better?"

"Yea a little."

"Good hey um we have a hogsmade weekend next week want to go together," asked Nicholas gently holding sapphire's hand his cheeks turning red.

"Um sure Nicholas I'd love to," she replied a touch of pink appearing on her own pale cheeks as he smiled holding her hand for most of transfiguration.

"Ok guys grab some dragon skin gloves were working with devil's snare today," said the herbology teacher as everyone came in all quickly grabbing some and getting to work. Nicholas and Sapphire easily getting it done probably because they were small and could easily dodge the plant.

"That was fun," said Nicholas sapphire pouting cleaning some of his wounds and blood off him.

"You kept me from getting hurt silly."

"Sorry again I was taught to be brave and protect people," he replied sapphire sighing.

"Still silly well I got homework want to come to the library with me?" she asked this time helping him up.

"Okay," he said as they walked off hand in hand.

"Wow this stuff is hard."

"Ya," replied sapphire tapping her quill.

"Okay what's wrong," asked Nicholas setting his quill down.

"Nicholas do you think I'm a freak?"

"NO! Why would anyone think that?"

"Well my brother thinks I am and I think my dad does too cause my strength and magical power is unmatched and most people are just showing signs of magic at my age."

"Sapphire look were nearly the same age my magic is just more stable yours is a little unstable I think it's so strong it's get kind of bottled off and tries releasing itself in bursts you need to release a constant stream of power at almost all times sapphire," said Nicholas smiling.

"Thanks," she said hugging him, "I got to get some sleep before astronomy tonight goodbye see you in class," she said leaving.


	13. Birthday

Chapter 13: Birthday

"Hi hi," she yelled entering the great hall the very next Saturday.

"Hey hogsmade weekend," said Nicholas as she sat down next to him no one making any objections to a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table as she ate some toast and bacon.

"Yea and also a little café opened up and we can eat there for lunch."

"Oh yay," she said.

"I love October," she said taking a deep breath.

"So do I," said Nicholas stepping outside.

"HONEYDUKES!" sapphire yelled running off towards hogsmade Nicholas following after her and within a couple minutes they both entered the warm toffee scented air.

"Oh I love candy," she said looked around at all the different kinds.

"Yea me too," he said getting some licorice wands.

"Hehe you know on Valentine's Day this place will be packed guys are always getting candy for their girls on that day."

"Have you ever gotten some?"

"Only from my brother," she said as she seemed upset but looked up and smiled.

"Well I guess with the fact you can get some yourself you don't need anybody to buy some for you," said Nicholas he said as they left sapphire carrying a huge bag of candy.

"Yep but its lunch time where's that new café you mentioned?"

"Oh here it is," he said leading her inside a place called the 3 broomsticks leading sapphire to a booth ordering them 2 butter beers and some fish and chips.

"Have you ever wondered why we call these chips but there just potato wedges?" she asked holding one up.

"Probably because fish and chips sound better then fish and potato wedges why do they roll fish in bread crumbs?"

"Touché how do they made bread crumbs?"

"Stale bread?" he said questioningly sapphire popping the potato wedge in her mouth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" someone yelled out putting a small chocolate cake with ice cream and chocolate syrup on top and a sparkler in front of sapphire looking ready to faint the moment the sparkler went out confetti shooting out of it and a bear appeared on the stick sapphire just sitting there mouth open.

"October 10th today's your birthday right?" asked Nicholas as she closed her mouth.

"Y-yea I think so but I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Well maybe we should start," he said with a smile eating some of the cake sapphire just pushing a bit of it around before she ran out Nicholas grabbing the stuffed animal that was on top.

"Sorry sapphire I thought you'd like it."

"I rather not discuss it I'll see you in class Monday," she yelled running off towards Hogwarts Nicholas following her but got lost on the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Saph I thought you went to hogsmade?" asked Samuel as sapphire plopped down in an arm chair.

"I did but Nicholas knew it was my birthday."

"I never understood why you hated celebrating your birthday especially since it's not even your real birthday you chose it," said Samuel starting to set up a wizard's chess board sapphire leaning back closing her eyes trying to pick some memory out of her brain.

"I-I think grandma was the one who told me I shouldn't celebrate my birthday."

"What?" said Samuel looking up at her as she kept her eyes closed.

"I remember when I was little mama said when I came of age she'd give me something and when it came time to use it I'd understand why I shouldn't celebrate my birthday," she said opening her eyes a bit.

"Well I don't know what she's talking about but how about I treat you to a game of wizard's chess."

"Ok but I'm going to win this time," she said taking the seat across from him.

"I win again," he said as sapphire pouted, "come on that's 20 games in a row you can't reply of pure strength in this game you need strategy."

"I don't like strategy I have trouble planning ahead," she said but smiled.

"Let's go down for dinner," he said as he led her to the great hall.


	14. Fight

Chapter 14: Fight

When they entered she tried to gather up some food and eat quickly before Nicholas showed up. No such luck.

"Sapphire there you are."

"Sorry Nicholas I just don't like my birthday I rather."

"No sapphire that's not it I wanted to ask you if we could go steady since I haven't officially asked you out," he asked just a little too loud as everyone got real quiet.

"Oh shit," said sapphire trying to hide her head in her cloak as everyone knew why moment later her father stood up and yelled.

"NO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE MY DAUGHTER YOU FILTHY MUD BLOOD NOW I SUGGEST YOU RETURN TO YOUR HOUSE TABLE NICHOLAS GRYFFINDOR!" Salazar yelled.

"Salazar don't talk to my son that way plus how do you knew your daughter doesn't want to date him just cause you hate anyone who's blood you deem not pure doesn't mean you should spread that hate to your children," yelled Godric his red hair looking a little more messy then usual his little goatee seeming almost gray with age.

"Well it's your fault for adopting that filthy little muggle born," he yelled most people gasped whispering back and forth.

"DAD!" yelled sapphire and Samuel.

"Salazar you better bite your tongue remember most of our students aren't purebloods."

"Yea I know YOUR students are mud bloods and maybe your students need to be weeded out for that very purpose," and as soon as that escaped Salazar's mouth everyone knew he had gone too far as Godric yelled.

"OPPUNGO!" as most of the objects in the dining hall attacked Salazar who yelled something but it was too loud to hear as everyone was running out fiendfyre chasing Godric who yelled, "Expulso" over and over making all the objects around Salazar explode. As by now they were in a full out duel

Sapphire and Nicholas helping everyone get out as Samuel tried to stop their fight along with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw but the moment they got everyone out they ran back in. Samuel and the 2 other founders unable to do much but stop the fiendfyre.

Nicholas and Sapphire coming back in and yelled, "Imperio!" taking control of their father's bodies ordering them to stop, apologize to each other, and put a cheering charm on each other before making them disapparate to their offices.

"We just used an unforgiveable curse on our fathers," said sapphire breathlessly.

"I know."

"It was awesome!" she yelled.

"Um Saph want to go steady?" asked Nicholas holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," she replied taking his hand kissing him on the nose which somehow made both of them blush.

"Aw so sweet," said Samuel hugging them picking them both up.

"Well we better get everyone back in," said sapphire.

"Ya we should," said Nicholas.


	15. Owl

Chapter 15: Owl

"Pass, pass, pass, Pass, Pass, Pass, Pass, PASS!" yelled sapphire as Nicholas ran up to her.

"I take it you passed."

"Not just passed it aced it," she said kissing him.

Nicholas and sapphire have been going out for over a year now and had just received their N.E.W.T scores.

"Well we've aced our newts traveled around the world what should we do now."

"What we planned years ago go to the ministry and apply to be aurors together," sapphire shouted Nicholas grabbing her arm and disapparating with her to the ministry.

"Oh Merlin's beard don't apparate like that," shouted a young women behind a desk with brown curls and glasses kind of looking like the girl Katie that sapphire played with once.

"Sorry were here to apply as Aurors."

"Aren't you too young," she asked as they both showed her their newt scores.

"Oh well fill these out and go to room N17 on the 3rd floor," she said handing them two forms which they filled out quickly and headed to the room to test their powers and within an hour sapphire shouted in her over hyperness way, "WE ARE IN WERE AURORS."

They've been aurors for many years now and at age 17 they've finally returned home to see their fathers.

"Ok now why did you get both of us here," asked Godric looking over at Salazar.

"Dad we just needed to tell you one important bit of information."

"What is it?" asked Salazar.

"I'M PREGNANT!" shouted out sapphire all of them shouting what.

"SAPPHIRE HOW COULD YOU WITH THIS MUDBLOOD!"

"Oh son I'm so proud."

"Um but uh Saph how," asked Nicholas eyes wide.

"Ok not really but me and Nicholas got married," she said Nicholas breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's not much better," grumbled Salazar.

"How long have you two been married?" asked Godric.

"A year and were hoping to maybe have a child soon but not now," replied Nicholas.

"And your just now telling us," growled Salazar.

"Yea sapphire thought you'd take it bad and we're . . . where did sapphire go," asked Nicholas looking around.

"She disapparated right after you two told us you're married," said Salazar.

"Oh man sorry we only dropped in because her grandfather wanted to see her got to go," he said disapparating as well.

"Hey Nicholas look," said sapphire the moment he appeared holding out a bluish white owl with a blue star shape on its chest and a black hourglass shape on its back.

"My mama left it for me."

"Yep," said her grandfather, "decided it was hers the moment Sapphire popped out just remember it's not for letter carrying when the time comes you'll know why she left it for you."

"Ok papa ready to go Nicholas?" she asked.

"Wow you don't stay in one place for long do you?"

"Hey come on we're young don't start slowing down yet," she said disapparating again.


	16. Dad

Chapter 16: Dad

"Dad," said sapphire stepping into her father's office.

"Hi Saph need something," he asked.

"Dad I wanted to sing something because I've never been able to say this stuff I figured this may be easier."

"Ok go then," he said sapphire flicking her wand as music started playing:

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
time doing things I  
Want to do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
(chorus)

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

(chorus)

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

(chorus x2)

As she stopped she looked at her dad with that look that said 'do you understand what I'm saying' as he looked back with a look that said 'you're going to cry aren't you.'

"I'm not going to cry dad," she said.

"Good so you've finally grown up."

"Yea the question is have you though can you finally admit your mistake."

"I made no mistakes I treated you the way I did to hopefully make you strong I didn't expect your attitude to explode in my face but I made you strong didn't I?" he asked.

"I guess but did you at least understand my song?"

"Yes it was nice and I guess you didn't grow up according to plan but you're a Auror and a high ranking one at that," he said sapphire looking away.

"You're 17 now right," he asked.

"Ya," she replied as he pointed his wand at her chest.

"D-dad what are you doing?" she squeaked as he seemed to pull a blue ribbon from her chest.

"Your power is stable now," he said.

"What?" asked sapphire.

"Remember how I said you couldn't wear the locket cause your power was too unstable well now it is stable when I die both you or Samuel can have the locket," he said determination spreading onto Sapphire's face.

"I'm going to get that locket," she said Salazar raising an eyebrow.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see then," he said sapphire walking out.


	17. Dead

Chapter 17: Dead

"There you are Saph come on some guy performed an expulso spell in front of a muggle he's not in much trouble but he's pretty shaken up and scared so you, me, and 3 others are heading out there."

"Ok," she said grabbing her traveling cloak as they held each other's hands and disapparated together.

"That's his house," said Nicholas as they walked forward and knocked on his door.

"Why won't he answer?" asked Nicholas knocking again.

"Is that him sneaking out the back way?" asked Saph peeking around the side of the house.

"Oh hey that is," said Nicholas jogging towards him.

"Sir, Sir," he yelled as the guy ran, "sir come back you're not in any trouble."

"No I'm not going to Azkaban."

"Sir you're not going to Azkaban we just need you to go to the ministry."

"No you're lying I can't go AVADA KEDAVRA," the man yelled out everything seeming to go slow as sapphire leapt forward but Nicholas was too far away as she saw the flash of green light hit him Nicholas crumpling to the ground.

"NO NICHOLAS!" she yelled falling on her knees beside his body tears pouring down her face.

"NO, NO, NO!" she yelled sobbing leaning over his body holding it close moving his hair aside trying to convince herself he was asleep. He looked just like how he did every morning before she woke him up he couldn't be dead.

"No Nicholas please say something I can't lose you, you can't be dead," she said through stifled sobs leaning onto his body crying into his chest starting to feel his body heat leave.

"Please you can't be dead rennervote, rennervote, RENNERVOTE please rennervote," she said all in vain as if wishing to plead with death over her love's life.

"Please PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME," she yelled putting her hands over her face.

"This can't be happening it must be a dream yes just a horrible nightmare wake up me wake up," she said but knew this was no dream as she slowly looked up seeing the minister of magic holding Nicholas's body.

"NO DON'T TAKE HIM," she yelled.

"Sapphire he's dead he's not coming back."

"No he can't be," she said between sobs and Auror pulling her back onto her feet.

"Here sapphire let me take you home," he said softly the minister stepping forward for a moment.

"Sapphire if you're having any trouble just come get me," he said kissing her forehead. Normally she would've joked about the little crush on her the minister had but she just couldn't knowing her husband was there dead in his arms looking down at it her eyes wide looking up at the Auror for a moment who disapparated taking her with him.


	18. Change

Chapter 18: Change

"Thank you," she said as they appeared on her door step as he released and allowed her to go inside. The moment the door was shut she ran to her and Nicholas's room and collapsed on the bed crying the day pulling into deep darkness as night took over before she finally stopped, some rain starting to fall lightly outside making a soft tapping noise on the window.

"Even the sky is crying," she whispered lighting some candles by hand looking around her room at the pictures of her and Nicholas most asleep in their frames snuggled up together and a few of her and her dad all still wide awake. One was of her at the sorting smiling up at her dad who beamed at her. Another of her as Slytherin seeker holding her first snitch which wasn't moving anymore since she caught it with her hand after the glove fell off. Her dad's hand on her shoulder both looking away from each other the sapphire in the picture glancing up at her dad a sad look on her face her dad looking more lackadaisical staring up at the sky. Her eyes kept wondering landing on the bluish white owl which hooted softly in its cage sapphire gently took it out hugging it softly.

"I can't believe he's gone can you?" she asked as it hooted in reply making no objection to the hug.

"Do you think I can make it without him?" she asked the owl looking up and just blinking as sapphire started crying again holding the bird close.

"Why did he have to die?" she said sobbing her tears falling on the bird as a bright blue light filled the room the owl disappearing as it turned into a ray of blue light hitting her right foot. She tried to pull it away but couldn't making her scream as it suddenly went away as she stared at her foot it didn't look hurt. She slowly pulled her knees close to her chest as she sat on the bed pulling her sock and shoe off a blue star shape on her foot as she tapped it a couple times then tapped it with her wand but nothing happened. Then she noticed a little piece of parchment on the floor as she picked it up written on it, it said 'Renatus.'

"What's Renatus?" she asked herself her wand resting on her foot hearing a sudden piercing scream type noise as she stood up immediately hands over her ears but fell down immediately. It felt like the room was spinning pain overtaking her body it felt like sandpaper and stone were rubbing away on her skin, her muscles, her bone, every part of her body as she tried to scream but couldn't. Rolling a bit on the floor as if she was having a seizure and after a while the pain slowly subsided the room slowly coming to a stop but was left with a huge headache as she tried to stand up steadying herself on the dresser trying to look at herself barely seeing over the dresser. For some odd reason the girl she was looking at had golden hazel colored eyes and shiny black hair a shine of gold in it then looked down at the pictures of her father before looking back up. Finally realizing this girl was her except for the eyes color and no green in her hair she looked just like the girl in the picture she was looking at a younger her but how was that even possible as she touched her face the girl in the mirror copying her, her eyes widening as she slowly backed up almost scared of her own reflection. Then looked down at herself her clothes trying to fall off her pants and cloak already fallen off her shirt going down to her knees after that she didn't quite know what she was doing but she was running outside.

She grabbed her broom she had no clue why she didn't disapparate but something told her not to as if she didn't trust this body to come back in one piece. As she hoped on her broom and flew off to her papa's being pelted by rain lowering her broom to quick like the use to when she was little and crashed but just got up and walked to the door knocking on it her grandfather opening it and looking down at her confused. She was wearing huge clothes, wet and shaky, covered in mud from the landing, her eyes wide and frightened.

"May I help you?" he asked. "P-papa it's me S-sapphire."


	19. Explain

Chapter 19: Explain

"Sapphire?" he repeated as he popped his head outside looking around before ushering her in.

"Dear what happened to you where's the owl?" he asked leading her to the couch.

"I should ask you the same thing because I think it's in my foot I was just hugging the owl crying when it suddenly disappeared and turned into this ray of light thing that hit my foot leaving a mark on it," she said sticking her foot out showing the star shaped mark.

"There was also a piece of parchment that said a word which I read and I accidently had my wand on the mark when I said it and then I don't know I became this," she explained.

"Oh was there a rock?" he asked.

"A rock?"

"Yes did you cough up a small stone?"

"No," she replied rubbing her throat.

"Here," he said pointing her wand at her.

"Anopneo," he said sapphire starting to cough a small light blue stone coming out her papa catching it.

"Here we go," he said before running to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water which he dropped the stone it making the water bubble and fizz before the stone disappeared handing her the glass.

"Drink this," he said.

"Please papa explain you don't seem shocked."

"Well you see your mama did this too she lived hundreds of years before she met me and showed me the rose shaped mark on her side. She told me whenever she reached a certain age, for her it was around 30, all she had to do was hold her wand to the mark and say a word and she'd skip back decades to repeat those years of her life as much as she wanted.

Except it wasn't like going back in time she just got younger she also told me each time she changed she coughed up a little stone she had to drop in water then drink or she would die from the sudden change or at least have no powers," he said which at this sapphire gulped down the whole thing as her whole body seemed to relax immediately.

"So after a while she decided she wanted to marry me and have children and its illegal for her to have children while she had her mark so she took the power out which took the form of an owl and she decided she would pass it down to her child. Well she decided her own son your father shouldn't be given the power but he knew about it and well I guess she liked you and decided it'd be in good hands with you cause when you were 2 right before she died she decided to give it to you and told me when you turned 17 to give it to you," he explained.

"Why did she have to give it up to have a child why is it illegal."

"Well it could be passed onto the child which means it could end up repeating the first few years of its life over and over without even realizing it or even just die maybe be born and just never age even," he said as she nodded.

"So how old are you?"

"19," she replied.

"Ok well I'm guessing you look like your 10 or 11 so when your 19 should be when you can revert back to this age again that's how it worked for your grandma."

"Okay."

"Ok sapphire you can't keep your name around the public only the ministry can know you changed and only the minister of magic himself at that so what do you want your new name to be." he said as she blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Dawn . . . Dawn Fyre."

"Ok Sapphire remember only the minister of magic and your family oh and if you go to Hogwarts might as well tell the headmaster. Remember to everyone else you were never Sapphire Slytherin or Sapphire Gryffindor to them you are always will be Dawn Fyre. You're 11 years old and extremely talented and graduated from a wizarding school in France. Now head upstairs I got some clothes up there from when you were about 9 may be a bit snug but they'll fit better than those tomorrow we'll head to diagon alley and muggle London to pick you up some new clothes and robes."

"Okay goodnight," she said heading upstairs as she showered and got into some of her old nightclothes that were kind of loose and long for her which she expected them to be smaller not bigger but fit better than her robes as she went and laid down in the guest room.

"Mama was this a gift or a curse?" she whispered a few more tears falling as she fell asleep were they for Nicholas, this power, or for something much worse only time would tell.


	20. A New Life

Chapter 20: A New Life

"Dawn, Dawn wake up."

"Hm what who?" Sapphire replied after a couple minutes remembering she was Dawn as she got up and stared at herself in the mirror for a while as if expecting to see herself back to normal. But all she could do was stare into a stranger's face the hazel eyes focusing in on its own reflection before she slowly started to brush her hair out thinner and seeming softer and silkier then her old hair the golden tint reflecting beautifully as if mystically before getting dressed.

"Ready?" her grandfather asked. Sapphire inspecting how her new body looked in the mirror wearing black pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt that still fit her like a dress her new body smaller then how her old body at this age was.

"Ya," she replied as they went downstairs her papa helping her get her old light blue coat with black fur on the collar and sleeves on having to roll up the sleeves a couple times before heading outside now noticing her broom smashed into pieces.

"Oh my poor broom," she said looking down walking to it picking up the pieces.

"Daddy got this one custom made just for me too," she said looking back at her papa.

"Sorry I promise we'll get you a new one now come on," he said taking her hand to disapparate, seeming to have the same feeling as her that if she did magic they'd get a report for underage magic. They appeared on a busy muggle street nobody seeming to notice they just appeared as they went to a store getting her some normal clothes, sapphire wrinkling her nose hating muggle fashion these days, before heading to diagon alley.

"Hello Madam we're trying to get my niece some robes," he said the lady behind the counter grabbing dawn throwing robes over her starting to pin them up.

"So is she starting Hogwarts? I've had a lot of Hogwarts students coming in here."

"Actually she's too skilled to go to Hogwarts she's at Auror level but she's been wearing her muggle clothes lately and found most of her robes don't fit her," her grandfather said the clerk looking up at him suspicious but just shrugged finishing up with sapphire going and doing the same with the other robes.

"So we got your clothes but I did promise you a broom and we better get some money from your Gringotts they may not allow you to access it alone with how young you look now."

"Ok and um uncle we need to see Godric he needs to know his son died."

"Of course," he said emotionlessly staring straight ahead as they entered another shop sapphire automatically running towards a broom right on the center platform.

"I see you like the lightning bolt," said one of the clerks.

"Oh I love it!" she exclaimed.

"It's the newest fastest models also with auto brake and easy turning capability," he said her papa coming up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take it," he said the clerk smiling.

"Of course sir come over here," he said as they followed him her papa paying for her broom letting her carry it out before heading straight to Gringotts. The goblins looking at her oddly for having the vault key to Sapphire Slytherin's vault but her papa reassured them that they were just picking up some money for her and she gave them the vault key as they took them down there sapphire scooping some money into a bag her papa looking kind of shocked at all the money in there.

"Me and Nicholas saved a lot," she said before the goblins took them back up so they could leave.

"Ok lets go to Gryffindor's house and tell Godric them we'll go to your house and get some of your stuff."

"Ok," she said as they apparated just a couple miles away from the Gryffindor house so she could ride her new broomstick the rest of the way.


	21. Don't Tell

Chapter 21: Don't Tell

"Oh hello may I help you Mr. Slytherin," said Gregory opening the front door the young Hogwarts student Sapphire remembered now a grown man, his red hair slightly slicked back into slight ponytail his green eyes bright and happy smiling a sort of a good nature response towards him unlike to his son and grandson.

"Slytherin? Gregory is that Salazar?"

"No dad it's his father."

"Oh come in some in," said Godric appearing in the front hallway looking as he did all those years ago with the exception for the gray hairs appearing now both of them coming in seeing Samuel sitting in an arm chair.

"Why are you here Samuel?"

"Hi papa I can't find Saph people said they heard screaming from her house last night."

"And we can't reach Nicholas," said Gregory sitting by his father.

"Yea and they're not at their house and I went to the ministry to see if they were was at work they said neither her nor Nicholas had come in for work today."

"He's dead," whispered Dawn.

"Oh hi there little one what did you say," said Godric all of them just now seeming to notice she was there.

"Nicholas died yesterday," she said looking up at them.

"How?" asked Gregory.

"Auror mission."

"And what about my sister?"

"I am your sister," she said Samuel looking at her confused.

"Samuel remember your grandmother's power I explained a while ago cause her father kept going on and on about it."

"She gained it!" exclaimed Samuel.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Saph," he said running up and hugging her.

"AH TINY PERSON BEING SQUISHED!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry," muttered Samuel setting her down.

"Um Allen care to elaborate," asked Godric looking at their grandfather.

"My wife could repeat certain years of her life but only after the reached a certain age well she passed that power onto sapphire we estimate she can probably repeat her ages 11 to 19."

"Oh," said Godric passing that off nonchalantly as if it was almost normal.

"Is there a reason we should remember this?"

"Well until she is old enough to pass for her old age we'd like either Samuel or Gregory to say my friend died and I was her godfather so I'm too old to take care of her and asked them to or say she's their cousin and her mom and dad just recently died."

"I'll do it papa," said Samuel smiling.

"But what about Nicholas," said sapphire looking up.

"Well to tell the truth sapphire we expected my son to die soon he was never really meant to be an Auror neither were you. Both of you were so young and would rather talk then fight we do regret it but we can't do anything to change death only mourn plus the ministry probably took his body so it'll be weeks before we get to see it and bury him," said Godric Sapphire looking down.

"Thank you we'll be right back then," said her papa taking Sapphire back to her old home taking out a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it handing it to her. She put a few photos in it, her Slytherin necklace, books of curses, hexes, spells, and charms, and a few meaningless items as she looked down at her wedding ring.

"Sorry Nicholas," she said dropping it in the bag she'd have to wait for years before she could put it back on looking over at Nicholas's invisibility cloak. He used to brag and say it was like Death's in that story would last forever as she thought for a moment before storing it in her bag almost thinking she shouldn't because he made it himself. Also taking a little journal of his he put songs in taking hers as well and the locket/key that opened both of them.

"Ok papa I'm good now," she said grabbing her wand from her dresser broom still over her shoulder her papa taking her back to Godric's where Samuel was waiting for her sapphire storing all her new clothes in her bag and was going to go home with Samuel.

"Just remember no one can know she's Sapphire hey name is Dawn Fyre she's young but at Auror level see if Salazar will give her a job if not see if one is open in Gryffindor and remember no matter what Salazar cannot even know she's Sapphire. Remember he can NEVER know or something bad will happen to Sapphire I fear. I can't explain what will happen but something bad will happen whether deadly or not," their grandfather said fixing a bow in sapphires hair keeping some of her hair pulled back.

"Got it," said Samuel asking no questions as they left letting her disapparate on her own.


	22. Job

Chapter 22: Job

"Welcome home," he said taking her to a muggle looking two story house not far from Hogwarts.

"At least you don't live with dad," said Sapphire Samuel leading her to the attic. Which turned out to be a huge room painted black and white, with a huge king size bed, one wall completely made of glass, and so was the ceiling, drapes hanging near the ceiling to cover the glass when needed to, one wall just a huge mirror, Samuel remembering how much she liked to dance and sing while watching herself inspecting how her own body moved. Noticing a door on one of the wall that was plain which she opened it revealing a huge walk in closet even though Sapphire never kept many clothes before. She pulled back looking at Samuel for a moment before noticing a white dresser, a black bookshelf, and a vanity with two musical jewelry boxes noticing one as her old one she had as a kid that played a song Salazar used to sing to her every night, and finally a desk completely stocked with quills and paper.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable here," said Samuel with a sheepish smile when it looked like sapphire was finally done looking around.

"Oh Samuel thank you," she said running up and hugging him.

"Glad you like it," he said as she released him letting him leave.

"Sapphire?" Samuel whispered as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on get some robes on we're going to try to get you a job before everyone is too busy with the first years arriving today," he said as she hopped up and got dressed riding her broom alongside Samuel's to Hogwarts.

"Salazar," said Samuel entering his office as he looked up looking frail and kind of weak so different from how sapphire last remembered him he looked like a complete stranger.

"Yes Samuel what is it?"

"This is the young prodigy I told you about," he said pulling Dawn close.

"Oh yes your new godchild," said Salazar with a smile.

"Now answer me what's your name, age, blood status, and what do you excel at?" he barked a voice that didn't seem like it should belong to such a fragile looking man.

"My name is Dawn Fyre, I'm 11 years old, a pure blood, and I excel at everything at N.E.W.T level along with occulemency and alchemy," she said staying calm.

"Alchemy I've been wanting to start an alchemy class how about you start tomorrow at the start of the term in the 3rd dungeon teaching 5th, 6th, and 7th year Slytherins on Tuesday and Thursdays."

"Um ok" she said Samuel nodding for her to go.


	23. Pain

Chapter 23: Pain

It's been years since then and she's become a favorite teacher to many and has even started teaching all 4 houses and not just Slytherins now.

"A-a request?" stuttered Dawn shocked.

"What?" said Samuel staring at the letter in her hand.

"Salazar wants to see me over my last class examination."

"Don't worry most of the time it's not that bad just go ahead and head over there," he said.

"Um ok," she said grabbing her broom.

"Wait," shouted Samuel making her stop as he ran up behind her and tied her hair up with a green ribbon.

"Dad use to love it when your hair was tied up he's not suppose to know it's you but maybe it'll help."

"Okay," she said leaving.

"Um Salazar you wanted to see me?" she said walking into his office.

"Oh yes I had 2 questions about your last inspection."

"Ok about what things?"

"First will you please lift up your robes a bit," he said Dawn looking at him confused but lifted them up just enough to show her sandaled feet the star shaped mark clear as day.

"What's that mark?" he asked.

"Birthmark."

"Ok and why do you have my daughter's necklace," he asked pointing to the necklace with the Slytherin coat of arms she hadn't noticed she been wearing as it was a force of habit putting it on now.

"Oh well it's just I-I never I mean it's from um," she stuttered unable to think of an excuse for this.

"Now Sapphire why don't you tell me where'd you get that mark," he asked walking towards her seeming to turn back into the man she loved yet feared.

"I-I don't know it just appeared."

"Your grandma passed her power down to you didn't she?" he asked Sapphire stepping back fear rising as he approached her Sapphire just barely being able to nod unable to speak.

"Of course you got it," he said punching her sending her back a bit.

"I wanted it you didn't even know about it why did she give it to you?!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE THAT'D BE LIKE RELEASING A TIGER FROM ITS CAGE!" she yelled punching him back.

"You bitch," he yelled as he kicked her forcing her on the ground as he kept kicking her sapphire trying to grab onto his leg or pull out her wand to make him stop Samuel just running in.

"STOP!" Samuel yelled punching Salazar in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he dropped to his knees.

"Okay I made this years ago now both of you need to hear it especially you dad," he said and just like how sapphire showed her true feelings he sang:

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

He sang looking at Sapphire then looked over at Salazar to sing the rest:

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

He finished glaring at Salazar with hatred before helping Sapphire up, "come on Saph lets go," he said slamming the door behind them.

A couple days later Salazar died.


	24. No Going Back

1

Chapter 24: No Going Back

"Sapphire are you sure you look old enough," asked Samuel his worn face looking at her with concern thin lines starting to appear with his own ageing as he held onto her own arm as she finished getting green spray dye in her hair before looking at him his eyes widening a bit.

"You look just like how you use to," he said sapphire yanking her arm away from him.

"See I can pass as myself and I'm sure," she said leaving Samuel didn't want her near their father's corpse before him she didn't know why but all she could do was run before disapparating into her father's office. The ministry officials looked at her some jumping not realizing she could disapparate into Hogwarts allowing her to touch her father's body her hand automatically finding the locket which she took off. Remembering for a moment what her brother did as she squeezed it thinking this must be why her brother didn't want her seeing his body first. But then that also means her father wanted her to have it since he requested in his will that she see his body first and that she be given the locket. Even though she didn't tell this to Samuel he also said something about a ring but she didn't want it.

"And now Salazar's daughter has something to say," Godric yelled out the day of his funeral Sapphire getting up in front of her father's casket.

"My father was founder of Slytherin house a great man but controlling and always pushed people to their limit. I know most people say good things at funerals but there was nothing that good about my father except for his power. I'm happy he's dead my dad was strong, manipulative, and went to any extreme to get what he wanted I use to think he was amazing but I found out he was just using me and wanted me strong for his own selfish needs," she said as everyone looked up at her expecting her to say more as she looked down tears forming in her eyes. So she went and sat down a few people taking the casket and her father away to his place of burial.

"Students after long consideration we have realized after our dear friend Salazar departed this word that none of us will live forever and we have decided on a headmaster or should I say headmistress to take over while we will stay on as head of houses. Now first things first our new head of Slytherin house is Samuel Slytherin and our new headmistress is Sapphire Slytherin."

"What?" she said dropping the fork she was holding as it fell clattering loudly on her plate.

"Come on sapphire come up here," said Godric smiling at her.

"May I tell them about Dawn," he whispered.

"No I don't want them knowing they could always tell their children and no one should know," she whispered Godric stepping down to let her speak.

"Well I can't believe I'm up here well unfortunately I have the displeasure of telling you or dear Alchemy teacher Dawn has gone away. But if possible I will take over the role of your Alchemy teacher along with being headmistress," she said stepping down to letting Godric lead her to the middle chair where the headmaster and headmistress would sit from now on.

After over 50 years Sapphire stepped down from her job as headmistress after her grandfather's death which somehow resulted with her changing back into her 11 year old self again knowing this time she could never go back to being Sapphire. And after her 3rd changing from the death of her brother she learned how to change without the emotion and blood or tears needed from a tragic experience and decided to use her power to dedicate her life into being a child bodyguard during this their time at Hogwarts. Only the teachers and Minister of Magic along with other high ranking people in the Ministry being able to know who she really was and what she could do and during those two years before she could change again and anytime off was dedicated to learning about horcruxes to hopefully combine her souls back together so she could rid herself of her father's cursed locket once and for all.

Songs: The Noctem by Nicholas Hooper, Perfect by Simple Plan, and Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
